Next generation wireless networks are likely to rely on higher frequency, lower wavelength radio waves, including for example the use of mm-wave technologies within the 24-100 GHz frequency band. At these frequencies, larger aperture and more directive antennas are likely to be used to compensate for higher propagation losses. Common technologies for large-aperture mm-wave antennas are lens and reflector antennas. Reflector antennas have been used for various communications applications for many years. There are various types of reflector antennas, including prime-feed reflectors, offset-feed reflectors, dual-reflector antennas, etc. All these reflectors uses some form of curved metallic reflector and/or sub-reflectors to form a RF beam-collimation structure, such as the most commonly used parabolic reflectors and the Cassegrain dual-reflectors. These reflector antennas offer simplicity, low-cost and high-gain antenna performances. However, due to use of curved shaped reflector, these antennas tend to be bulky and typically can provide only a fixed beam with single feed horn.
Accordingly there is a need for a re-configurable, space-efficient reflector antenna suitable for small wavelength applications.